How to run a successful speech competition
Thanks to the South African Toastmaster who contributed this excellent club competition checklist Rationale Bear in mind the intended benefits of a Speech Contest. Some are: * As a vehicle for practicing competitive speaking. If you thrive on competition, participating in a speech contest is a gratifying experience. The more practice you have, the better you get, just as in anything you do. * As practice in speaking before larger audiences. A Speech Contest at a level above the club may have a significantly larger audience. The speaker will not be acquainted with most of them, albeit the vast majority will be Toastmasters. * As publicity for Toastmasters. Toastmasters speech contests are public affairs, and can serve as publicity for the club. Prospective members can witness the activities, and the publicity surrounding the event (both before and afterward) can raise awareness of Toastmasters in the community. * As a learning experience for Toastmasters. Those not competing can gain from the experience, by observing the efforts of the select Toastmaster competitors and by carrying out leadership roles at the contest. The Contest Chair needs to make the event one that all in attendance can feel positively about: * Contestants should feel that the experience was worthwhile, even if they did not place high in the competition. * Contest Officials and Assistants should find the experience fulfilling and enjoyable. * Audience members should come away feeling positively about their experience and energized to participate more in Toastmasters activities. In order to do these things, the following will be important: * The event should be well planned, just like a good Toastmasters club meeting. * The event should be well run, with an engaging Toastmaster as master of ceremonies. * The event should not be an undue burden on the participants, with respect to time, effort, and monetary expense. * The experience must offer every participant something of positive value. A competition by its nature is at odds with the idea that every participant benefits, because not every competitor comes out on top. In fact, there will be a single contestant who will go on to the next level—and the rest of the competitors and their friends will have to find their satisfaction in some other source. It is the well-run competition that can accomplish this essentially difficult task. By all means, avoid even the appearance of exclusivity, favoritism, or unfairness. If contestants, officials, or audience members leave the competition feeling frustrated because of how the event was run or how it was judged, they will not want to return. Planning Stage * Check with Area Governor as to suitable dates (no conflict with Area or Division contests). * Decide at a club Executive Committee meeting: **Set Date. **Confirm venue (make sure this is available and suitable). **Agree on budget. **Agree on format of competition; there could be more than one. **Will it be a normal or special meeting? **Recruit members to form a Competition Committee. * Notify club of date, as early as possible—give contestants time to prepare. * Notify and invite your Area Governor—get them involved. * Read a copy of the Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171). Understand the process. Attend Contest Workshop or Speech Contest Judge’s Training Program. * Talk to previous Vice Presidents Education or club members who have attended successful contests. * Draw up a draft Contest Agenda ** Review Competition requirements. ** Draft a layout, starting time, sequence, roles, duties. ** Start penciling in the names *** Recruit the Competition Sergeant at Arms. *** Recruit Contest Chairman (Toastmaster?) *** Recruit Chief Judge, preferably experienced. The Chief Judge: **** Recruits or selects contest Judges, a mix (internal, external, age, gender). Follow the Guidelines for Selecting Contest Judges. **** Recruits two Timers and three Counters. **** Recruits a Tie-breaker Judge, known only to the Chief Judge. **** Conducts a Speech Contest Judge’s Training Program for all of the Contest judges, to ensure that each embraces his responsibilities and that each properly understands the use of the ballot and guide (e.g., Item 1172). *** Choose potential 'hot seat', in case of last-minute cancellations. *** In an Evaluation contest, recruit a Test Speaker. ****In some clubs, the Test Speaker is drawn from another club, so that contestants have no previous acquainted. ****In some clubs, the Test Speaker is deliberately selected from those who have not yet completed the Competent Communication manual. * Contact chosen Contest Officials, i.e. judges, particularly if from other clubs. ** Give them time, date, venue—book them early. ** Give clear directions. Make no assumptions. Get firm commitment. ** Be prepared to be let down. Execution Stage See District 66 Contest Information for a Contest checklist At least a month before competition * Draw up your checklist—to focus your attention on what needs to be done. ** Confirm that all people on Contest Agenda have agreed and committed. ** Organize security access and parking, where necessary. ** Finalize the agenda. ** Order stock of drinks and snacks. ** Check sound system and recording system, if used. ** Check lights, power points, extension leads, and the like. * Distribute final agenda via post or email. * Invite local press reporter or photographer. They require generally at least a weeks notification. Or assign a member to take photos and videos for club records. In week(s) before competition * Prepare required paperwork and trophies ** Get a sample of all the required forms to photostat copies. ** Prepare printed name tags for members and blank tags for guests. ** Prepare certificates of participation (make two spare blank copies of each). *** Obtain high quality paper *** May not use Toastmasters name or Logo. ** For Contest Officers (judges etc). Prepare certificates of place. 1st, 2nd, 3rd. ** Prepare any Contest trophies. Get from previous winners and clean, polish, or engrave. * Furnish each competitor with Contestant's Packet 2–6 weeks before the contest. Packet contains: ** Speech Contestant Notice ***Notifying of the location and time of the Pre-contest Briefing ***Notifying of the location and time of the Speech Contest ***Request information by date. ***Notify that contestant will participate in a brief, impromptu interview ** Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) ** Biographical Data Sheet (Item 1189)—contestant is to fill this out and turn it in to the Contest Chair ** Speaker's Certification Of Eligibility And Originality (Item 1183)—contestant is to fill out and submit to Chief Judge ** (For Regional and International contests) Contestant's Previous Speech Outline (Item 1185) * For each contestant, verify eligibility: ** Eligibility is determined by the Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171), without exception or alteration. ** Contestant must be verified before each contest, club, Area, Division, etc., and must have been eligible during competition. ** Consult with Toastmasters International for assistance. ** Notify contestant if ineligible. * Check venue. **Physically go to the venue and check it out. **Ensure sufficient seating available. **Check out acoustics and sound system. * Notify general public via local rag, etc. * Notify Toastmasters via TM Web. * Acquire small gifts of appreciation. * Again, confirm that all participants know when, where, what, and how. * Prepare directions and accurate map. Do not assume. Just before competition Furnish each participant with required paperwork and properties: *Competition Chairman **Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) *Chief Judge **Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) **Contest Placement Report—form for reporting the first-, second-, and third-place winners to the Contest Chair or Toastmaster **Notification Of Contest Winner (Item 1182) *Contest Judge (each of five) **Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) **Judge’s Guide And Ballot (Item 1172, Item 1191, Item 1179, Item 1180, or Item 1181, as appropriate. *Tiebreaking Judge **Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) **''Tiebreaking Judge's Guide And Ballot'' Item 1188, Item 1191A, Item 1179A, Item 1180A, or Item 1181A, as appropriate. *Timers (each of two) **stopwatch, **Timing Lights, **Time Record Sheet And Instructions For All Speech Contests (Item 1175) *Counters (each of three) **Counters' Tally Sheet (Item 1176) *Competition Sergeant at Arms—speaker requirement forms. *Yourself—spare forms. Contest Sergeant at Arms * Verify that venue is reserved for the date and time needed. * Verify drinks and snacks. * Parking and security. * Receipt book for payments. Cash float. * Check Venue: Overhead projector, lectern, club banner, Charter certificate, spare chairs. ** Working Lights (some backup system) and two stop watches. ** Power points, extension cords. ** Raffle tickets and raffle forms. Some method of doing the actual draw. ** Water pitchers and glasses on tables. Consider ice as appropriate. ** Fresh flowers. * Venue for Pre-Contest Briefing ** Sufficient room for all Contest Officials and all Contestants ** Ideally, the former and the latter may meet simultaneously in separate locations * Venue for Tallying Ballots ** Room for Chief Counter and three Counters. * (Evaluation Contest and Table Topics Contest) Venue for Evaluation Contestants to work on their evaluations or for Table Topics Contestants to wait their turn to speak. ** Should be quiet Pre-Contest Briefing Contest Chair, with Contestants * Verify presence of all contestants * Verify pronunciation of each contestant's name * Draw for speaking positions * Review Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) * Receive from each contestant one of each form, filled out: **Speaker's Certification Of Eligibility And Originality (Item 1183) **Speech Contestant Biographical Information Sheet (Item 1189) * Review speaking area (lectern, tables, lighting, microphones, etc.). Contestants shall have the opportunity to test any amplifying equipment beforehand. Chief Judge * With Timers, review Time Record Sheet And Instructions For All Speech Contests (Item 1175). * With Contest Judges, review speaking area and Judge’s Guide And Ballot (e.g., Item 1172). Have Judges sit close to the speaking area, in case of outside disturbance or technical malfunction. * With Counters, review Counters' Tally Sheet (Item 1176). * (For Regional and International contest only) with Qualifying Judges, review Contestant's Previous Speech Outline (Item 1185) and Qualifying Judge's Sheet (Item 1186). Speech Contest * Called to order by Sergeant at Arms, ** Cellphones to be silenced ** Photos are not to be taken during the speeches ** Passes control to the Contest Toastmaster ** Sergeant at Arms to ensure that speeches are not interrupted by people wishing to enter the room * Give a brief introduction, informing the audience ** That the Speech Contest Rules have been reviewed with the Contestants and with the Judges ** That the Contestants have been informed of the location of the Timing Lights ** The order of Contestants * In an Evaluation Contest, introduce the Test Speech. ** Announce: “''Speaker name'', Speech Title, Speech Title, Speaker name” ** Do not mention the manual project nor speech objectives. ** At conclusion, contestants are escorted from the speaking hall by the Sergeant at Arms, who supervises them during their 5-minute preparation time. *** After 5 minutes, all notes to be given to Sergeant at Arms *** First contestant is given back his notes and is escorted back into the speech hall. *** Each remaining contestant is given back his notes as he is escorted back into the speech hall. * In a Table Topics contest, the speech topic is announced and the contestants (with the exception of the first) are escorted from the speaking hall by the Sergeant at Arms. ** As each contestant completes her speech, the Sergeant at Arms conducts the next contestant back into the speaking hall for presentation by the Toastmaster. * Introduce each Contestant's speech ** Announce each Contestant's name and speech title twice, articulating clearly. Prescribed form: “''contestant name'', speech title; speech title, contestant name” *** No mention is to be made of speaker's place of residence or of speaker's club or its location. *** No remarks about speaker or the subject *** In an Evaluation Contest, the speaker is announced, “''contestant name'', contestant name” *** In a Table Topics Contest, the speaker is announced, “''contestant name'', topic; topic, contestant name” ** After Contestant's speech, allow one minute of silence to permit the Judges to complete their notes. *** Do not make any comments or remarks about the contestant or the speech. *** In contests where contestants are sequestered, those who have completed their speech may remain in the speaking hall. * Ask Contest Judges to complete their ballots and deliver their results. Counters collect the ballots. * Chief Judge ** Collects, checks, and verifies the Time Record Sheet And Instructions For All Speech Contests from the Timers ** At Regional and International contests, collects Qualifying Judges Sheets from Qualifying Judges ** Leaves the contest hall to tabulate the results ** Ensures confidentiality of all Judge's Ballots, Counters' Tally Sheets, and Timer Record Sheets. *** Is responsible for disposal of all such materials ** Prepares the Contest Placement Report *** Placement of contestants reflects any disqualifications (time, originality). *** Report shows placement of all Contestants, in case the winner or alternate cannot compete at the next level. *** Presents the report to the Contest Chair * During the time the ballots are tabulated, Toastmaster reintroduces the Contestants, this time giving their club, area, district, and conducting a short interview using their biographical information as a guide, and presents their certificate of participation * Receives contest report from Chief Judge * Addresses any Protests * Announce the results. * Thanks all who helped make the contest a success, particularly the audience. * Distributes certificates and small gifts of appreciation. * Photograph winners with Chief Judge and Contest Chairman. * Receives participants’ feedback on the event. Consider Contestants, Contest Officials, Assistants, and Audience. After competition * Secure the name, address, and phone number (along with other contact information) of winner and runner-up. * Ensure Chief Judge notifies Area Governor of results. * Chief Judge informs runner-up, in case there were less than 3 contestants. * Inform local rag of results with photographs and brief write-up. * Inform TM webmaster. * Consider article for District-wide Toastmasters publication. * Write and thank participants and contestants. * Make sure all bills pertaining to the contest are paid promptly. * Plan workshop(s) to assist winner(s) for higher level contests. * Act on feedback. Think about whether the event met its goals, what could be improved, and what was done especially well. This text adapted from one prepared by H. J. Bourhill, DTM (originally, and still, available at the District 74 Yahoo Groups site). Contest Officials Duties and Responsibilities All those officiating at a contest are expected to follow the Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171). Contest Chair The Contest Chair can delegate tasks to Assistants, as appropriate. * Most important responsibility: see that the contest is carefully and professionally conducted * Plan contest budget * Make room, audio, and visual aids arrangements * Conduct pre- and post-event publicity campaign * Ensure all bills are paid * Determine, for each contestant, eligibility. ** Contestant must be a member in good standing of a club in good standing ** Ineligible: *** Incumbent International Officers and Directors and declared candidates for these offices *** District Officers whose term expire June 30, and Immediate Past District Governor *** District Officers elect for the upcoming term, or announced candidates for these offices *** Any presenter of an educational session at the event (e.g., District Conference) at which the contest is held *** Presenters of educational sessions at Regional or International Convention *** “An individual may not be a judge at any level for a contest in which they are still competing” *** A winner of the contest held at the International Convention is not eligible to compete again at any level ** A Toastmaster may be a member of, and may compete in the contests of, multiple clubs, but may compete in only one Area contest * Insure that Contestants are familiar with the Speech Contest Rules. * Find out Contestant requirements for audiovisual aids. * Make sure that judges, timers, and counters are properly briefed on their duties and that ballots are correctly tallied * Ensure that Contestants’ recognition and awards are presented in a ceremony that will make them proud and satisfied with their participation Contest Sergeant at Arms The Contest Sergeant at Arms may assist the Contest Chair in carrying out any agreed-upon tasks. Some possibilities: * Purchase or assemble all forms, documents, certificates, and awards required in conducting the contest event. * Purchase refreshments to be served at the event. * Make room, meal, audio, and visual aids arrangements. * Set up room, seating, lectern, timer, timer display. * Arrange refreshments at the event. * Clear up venue afterwards. * During Evaluation or Table Topics Contest, conduct Contestants out of the speaking room and return them one by one at the proper time. * During Evaluation Contest, remain with Contestants and receive their notes after the five-minute preparation time concludes. Each contestant's notes to be returned to them as they are conducted back into the speaking room. Contest Timer * Two timers participate in the contest, one operating a stopwatch or other timekeeper, the other operating the timing display (timing lights). * The timing display must be clearly visible to the speakers but not obvious to the audience. * The stopwatch operator keeps a written record of the elapsed time of each speech using the Time Record Sheet And Instructions For All Speech Contests (Item 1175) and delivers the record to the Chief Judge * The timing display operator follows the instructions in the Time Record Sheet And Instructions For All Speech Contests (Item 1175). Counters * The Chief Judge is considered the Chief Counter and selects the Counters, of which there should be three. * Counters collect the (sealed) Judges Ballots, leave the speaking hall, and use the Counters' Tally Sheet (Item 1176) to tally the ballots, following the procedures described in the Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) * The counters deliver the completed tally sheet to the Chief Counter. Judges Chief Judge * Selects the Contest Judges, Tie-Breaking Judge, (and in a Regional or International contest, Qualifying Judges), along with Counters and Timers, in accordance with Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171). Judges must be: ** Member in good standing of a club in good standing (preferably since July 1 of previous year), having completed at least six speaking projects in the Competent Communication manual ** At Regional and International contests, at least Advanced Toastmaster Bronze or Advanced Communicator Bronze and previously judged at the Area, Division, District, or Regional level. ** At Area and Division contests, preferably from clubs not represented by a contestant. Or Chief Judge carefully briefs judges to avoid bias. ** Above the Area contest, no judge should be from the club of any contestant. ** At Division and District contests, there should be at least seven judges, at a Regional or International contest, at least nine judges ** There should be equal representation from the areas of the division, divisions of the district, districts of the Region or the Regions, as the case may be. * Does not ballot unless appointed as a voting judge. * Distributes to each Contest Judge a packet containing: ** Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) ** Judge's Guide And Ballot For Speech Contest (Item 1172, 1191, 1179, 1180, 1181, as appropriate) ** List of Contestants * Distributes to the Tie-Breaking Judge a packet containing: ** Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) ** Tie-Breaking Judge's Guide And Ballot For Speech Contest (Item 1188, 1191A, 1179A, 1180A, 1181A, as appropriate) ** List of Contestants * (For Regional and International contests) provides Qualifying Judge with ** Qualifying Judge's Sheet (Item 1186) ** Each contestant's filled out Contestant's Previous Speech Outline (Item 1185). ** Each contestant's filled out Speaker's Certification Of Eligibility And Originality (Item 1183) * Orientates all of the Judges, Counters, and Timers in the Pre-Contest Briefing: ** Reviews Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) ** Reviews and explains Judge's Guide And Ballot For Speech Contest (e.g., Item 1172), resp. Tiebreaking Judge's Guide And Ballot (e.g., Item 1188) ** Reviews the speaking area ** Reminders: *** No biases *** Judges should not consider timing as a criterion *** Failure to comply with rules should be taken into consideration. ** Recruits the Timer *** Provides stopwatch *** Provides Time Record Sheet And Instructions For All Speech Contests (Item 1175) ** Is Chief Counter *** Recruits three Counters *** Provides them with Counters' Tally Sheet (Item 1176) *** Oversees the tally, with each ballot counted twice ** In the event of a tie, employs the ballot of the Tie-Breaking Judge to resolve the contested placement. No placement higher than the contested one will be affected. ** Reports to the Contest Chair with a list showing the placement of all Contestants *** In case of tie, employ ballot of Tie-Breaking Judge, in accordance with Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171) Contest Judge * All Judges judge all contestants * Duties are to select from among the Contestants, a first, second, and third place winner, according to the instructions in the Judge's Guide And Ballot For Speech Contest (e.g., Item 1172) ** Submits sealed ballot to the Chief Judge via one of the Counters. Tie-Breaking Judge * The identity of the Tie-Breaking Judge is known only to the Chief Judge. * Ranks all contestants numerically on Tiebreaking Judge's Guide And Ballot (e.g., Item 1188) ** Submits sealed ballot to the Chief Judge. Qualifying Judge At a Regional or International contest, five Qualifying Judges are selected to ensure that each speech presented is entirely new and different. * At the Regional contest, the Chief Judge provides a copy of each Contestant's Previous District Speech Outline (Item 1185) to each Qualifying Judge; at the International competition, a copy of each Contestant's previous District and Regional Speech Outline. * Any contestant receiving three or more disqualifying votes is eliminated from the competition. Resources * Speech Contest Agenda—sample agenda for a club speech contest * Speech Contestant Notice—how to inform contestant about upcoming speech contest * Speech Contest Rules (Item 1171, PDF, $1.50)—Speech contest rules for the International, Evaluation, Humorous, Table Topics, Tall Tales, and Taped Speech Contests. * Speech Contest Manual (Item 1173, 16 pp, $2.00)—complete information on conducting the International Speech Contest (adaptable to any speech contest). Contains Speech Contest Checklist, Required Duties of Contest Officials, suggested agenda, sample cover letter to contestants, plus samples of: ** Speaker's Certification Of Eligibility And Originality (Item 1183, 1 pp, $0.15)—Form for all speech contest participants. Serves to certify eligibility and originality. Suitable for use in any contest. ** Speech Contestant Biographical Information Sheet (Item 1189, 1 pp, $0.15)—Form for all speech participants to give their biographical information. Suitable for use in any contest. ** Notification Of Contest Winner (Item 1182, 1 pp, $0.40)—Form to be completed and sent to chairman of the next level of contest, stating winner and alternate of your contest. Suitable for use in any contest. ** Time Record Sheet And Instructions For All Speech Contests (Item 1175, 1 pp, $0.15)—Explains the timing procedure and includes a chart for speech contest timers to complete. Suitable for use in any contest. ** Counters' Tally Sheet (Item 1176, 1 pp, $0.15)—Chart for completion by ballot counters. Suitable for use in any contest. ** Judge's Guide And Ballot For International Speech Contest (Item 1172, 2pp ea, Set of 10, $1.25)—Ballot to be used by a Contest Judges for the International Speech Contest, suggesting relative point values for speaking skills. ** Tiebreaking Judge's Guide And Ballot (Item 1188, 2 pp, $0.15)—Ballot to be used by the Tie-Breaking Judge for the International Speech Contest. * Also needed for International Speech Contest at District, Region, and International level: ** Contestant's Previous Speech Outline ([ Item 1185], , $)— ** Qualifying Judge's Sheet ([ Item 1186], , $)— * Needed for other contests ** Humorous Contest Judge's Guide And Ballots (Item 1191, 2 pp, Set of 10: $1.25)—Chart for contest judge, suggesting relative point values for humorous speech skills. Specific to Humorous Speech Contest. ** Humorous Contest Tie-Breaking Judge's Guide And Ballot (Item 1191A, 2 pp, $0.15)—Form used by Tie-Breaking Judge; specific to Humorous Speech Contest. ** Evaluation Contest Judge's Guide And Ballots (Item 1179, 2 pp, Set of 10: $1.25)—Chart for contest judge, suggesting relative point values for Evaluation speech skills. Specific to Evaluation Speech Contest. ** Evaluation Contest Tie-Breaking Judge's Guide And Ballot (Item 1179A, 2 pp, $0.15)—Form used by Tie-Breaking Judge; specific to Evaluation Speech Contest. ** Tall Tales Contest Judge's Guide And Ballots (Item 1181, 2 pp, Set of 10: $1.25)—Chart for contest judge, suggesting relative point values for Tall Tales speech skills. Specific to Tall Tales Speech Contest. ** Tall Tales Contest Tie-Breaking Judge's Guide And Ballot (Item 1181A, 2 pp, $0.15)—Form used by Tie-Breaking Judge; specific to Tall Tales Speech Contest. ** Table Topics Contest Judge's Guide And Ballots (Item 1180, 2 pp, Set of 10: $1.25)—Chart for contest judge, suggesting relative point values for Table Topics speech skills. Specific to Table Topics Speech Contest. ** Table Topics Contest Tie-Breaking Judge's Guide And Ballot (Item 1180A, 2 pp, $0.15)—Form used by Tie-Breaking Judge; specific to Table Topics Speech Contest. * Speech Contest Judge’s Training Program (Item 1190, $20.00)—two-hour seminar-style program teaches participants how to judge speech contests. Contains ** Speech Contest Judges Training Program Presenter's Script (Item 1190A, 36 pp, $6.00)—script and instructions for presenting the Speech Contest Judge’s Training Program. ** CD with PowerPoint presentation for Item 1190A. ** Item 1172, set of 10. ** Set of 10 Judge's Training Program Completion Certificate (Item 1184, 1 pp, $0.40)—Certificate to be presented to participants of the Speech Contest Judge's Training Program upon completion. Contest Kit Each contest kit contains enough materials for five contestants and five judges for the respective contest. Kits differ only in the (Tie-Breaking) Judge's Guide and Ballots, which are tailored for the respective contest. $10.00. Awards and Recognition *'2011-09-01 Note:' Use this link to find the new speech certificates The links below are not up to date. *General ** Speech Contest Participation Certificate (Item 510D, $0.60)—For presentation to participants of club, area, division, district and regional contests. ** Speech Contest Ribbon (Participant) (394SCP, $0.60)—For presentation to participants of club, area, division, district and regional contests. *Winner Certificate, $0.60 : : : : *Winner Ribbon, $0.60 : Ancillary * Put On A Good Show—Meeting Planner Handbook (Item 220, $4.50)—guide to planning, organizing and on-site coordination of training programs, major conferences, banquets and speech contests. * Let the World Know—Toastmasters Publicity And Promotion Handbook (Item 1140, , $2.50)—practical ideas and advice for reaching large numbers of people with information about your club and the benefits it offers them. * פינות ישיבה Category:Contests Category:District 74